Lives Apart
by KageKat
Summary: When Sasuke went to Orochimaru, he left behind his home his friends and his lover. Life with Orochimaru was not anything like he expected. So what happens when a broken Sasuke meets up with his lover agian? NaruSasu. M for later chapters.
1. Goodbye NAruto

**I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters. Nor am I really aware of EXACTLY what happens in the Shippuden. This will not be keeping in line with it at all. DO not yell at me because of that. **

**Speech will be in bold**

**_Thoughts will be Italics_**

**Here is Chapter one of Lives Apart I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he slowly opened his eyes, his teeth clenched together in effort to keep himself from crying out. His whole body shook and wracked with pain as cold cruel eyes appeared before his own. His wrists rubbed raw and aching from their attempts to be free of their metal confines. A cruel smirk played on the pale clammy face of his tormenter. As said man ran his snake-like fingers down his own pale chest, Sasuke once more closed his dark deadened eyes, and pictured the perfect tanned blonde he'd left behind.

He wondered if the cold and cruel gaze was what Naruto had seen that day so long ago…was it long ago? Sasuke had once sworn that no matter what he'd remain faithful to Naruto, now he had broken that promise. His body was broken and destroyed by the snake. He was dirty. He would taint Naruto's perfection if he ever went near him again, and so became his resolution that he could never return to Konoha. He could never face Naruto again.

Sasuke was brought from his thoughts as something long and slithery moved across his skin and began to tease his nipples. He tried his best to be stoic, but the feeling of it sickened him, and he couldn't help but try to squirm away. At the same time he felt a fist in his hair bringing him down to Orochimaru's crotch. There was no care for him like there always had been with Naruto. Orochimaru didn't give a shit about him. After a few moments of Sasuke Licking and almost choking on Orochimaru, the snake man force him back on the bed and hammered him. Every time they did this, Sasuke would bleed. This was no exception.

It was a horrible process. Each time the image of Naruto in Sasuke's mind faded. This time, he was left in pain and unsatisfied, but he had long since stopped pleasuring himself. He couldn't see Naruto's image without convulsing, when he wasn't using it to block out Orochimaru. HE lay on the bed, his hands cuffed behind him, ass naked, bleeding and tired. HE curled up in a ball as tightly as he could, and closed his eyes and let the tears fall freely. _'Naruto wont ever find me here…I have to finally let him go…I am nothing anymore. I am broken. I am ready to seek my revenge….Good-Bye Naruto…' _With those final thoughts the tears stopped, and the image of Naruto faded.

When Orochimaru returned the next night for their routine, he sensed the difference in the Uchiha. Sasuke was not fighting. He was barely even responding but his eyes stayed perfectly trained on the Snake. Once the session was over, Orochimaru got dressed, and reached over and Freed Sasuke's hands. **"It took five months Little Uchiha."** he purred darkly, **"But you are ready to be trained…Kabuto…" **he hissed. The medic came and gave Sasuke his new clothes, and new room. Kabuto didn't know how to take it, Sasuke had been the life of this place, now he was dead. Oh well this was basically what the boy wanted. He would be allowed a few days rest, then training began.

* * *

**Well this is the first installment of Lives Apart and I would like to know what you think. It will be a NAruSasu fic but...I wanted to abuse Sasuke a bit first. Anyway, please rate and comment ^^**


	2. Bitter Reunion

**Disclaimer: yeh no...still don't own Naruto or its Characters...too bad. **

**Now introducing the second Chapter of Lives Apart hoping you enjoy. **

**Again don't kill me because its nothing at all like the Anime. It wont be. This is my story NOT Kishimoto-san's.**

* * *

A fight between Uchiha can last for seconds, With no one moving at all. But this one, the match seemed to be even. Sasuke had left his emotions far behind him. This made him strong, just as he had always wanted. Itachi sensed this, and as saddened as he was, he fought to kill Sasuke. One of them would die here today, but Itachi sensed his brother was already lost to this world. In the end, Itachi smiled at Sasuke , as if in forgiveness, and poked Sasuke in the forehead.

Silence echoed around him. His brother lay dead at his feet, but he was just as dead. As he stared down at his brother, he thought of nothing. Nothing at all. Deep in the back of his mind, a place he could no longer access, he began to wonder things. Things like, why did Itachi seem to forgive him? Why did Itachi revert to the brother he always thought he was? Was killing Itachi the wrong thing to do? What should he do now that his life's ambition was over?

His active mind answered the last of his questions fairly easily. He had nothing to live for now, so there was no reason to live. As he went to draw his sword, his entire body froze, and his stoic faze contorted to shock for a split second, as he felt cold clammy hands on his chest, and a long tongue lick over the curse mark. **"I killed you…"** he growled to Orochimaru, who chuckled cruelly. **"Obviously not little Uchiha…" **His hands roaming over Sasuke's body.

He pushed the Uchiha up against a rock and forced a kiss on him, ramming his long tongue down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's stoic eyes narrowed in pain. It had been a good year since he'd suffered this, and he had gotten too used to freedom. Orochimaru smirked, having been hoping for something like this. That meant his little Uchiha would be tight for him. Orochimaru reached down and wrapped his snaky hand around Sasuke's member, causing the raven to gasp involuntarily. Orochimaru pulled his tongue from Sasuke, leaving him panting slightly. **"Hard already Sasuke-kun? My my…did you miss me that much?"** But Sasuke had enough control to say nothing, and his obsidian eyes showed nothing.

Orochimaru began to pump his hand on Sasuke's member, causing the boy to claw at the rock involuntarily. Even this shell could not stop physical reactions. Heat still coiled in his abdomen, and he still needed release, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe he'd get it. IT didn't matter. In five minutes he'd be dead anyway. Sure enough when Sasuke was close, Orochimaru just let go, and vanished. Gone completely. Sasuke stood up off the rock and looked around, seeing no trace of the Snake. Finally he was left alone, alone to die.

As he drew his sword, he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to look. There, panting from running, stood the one blue eyed blonde haired idiot that Sasuke had let go three years ago. The one person that could get his black heart beating erratically. The last person he ever really cared about. The one person that could change his mind. He wouldn't give him that chance. Especially not in this shameful state, where just standing here was taking a lot of effort. Sasuke closed his eyes, and shoved his sword through his chest. The last thing Sasuke heard, before darkness engulfed him was Naruto's voice Calling out to him. He was glad, that the last thing he heard was Naruto, and not that damn snake.

Naruto gasped and ran to his fallen friend. He felt tears in his eyes and picked Sasuke up. Sasuke couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be. He couldn't get Sasuke to Sakura like this. He pulled the Sword out of Sasuke's chest and wrapped the wound. A voice deep in the back of his mind was telling him that Sasuke was dead, but he refused to believe it. He pulled out some bandages from his bag and pulled the top of Sasuke's outfit off and wrapped the wound tightly. He had to do something so he didn't bleed to death, or so he told himself. As tears poured down his face, he heard the sound of twigs cracking. He looked up and saw none other than the snake Ninja himself. He knew Orochimaru wanted to banter with him, but Naruto just didn't have the time.

He put Sasuke's arm around his shoulder and grabbed his Katana and stood up. When he looked up the snake was right in front of him. Naruto glared at him and tried to put his own body between Sasuke and Orochimaru, causing the snake to laugh. **"You will never get him back now Naruto-kun." **Orochimaru hissed to the blonde. **"He belongs to me…and he always will…"** his voice leaked venom, but Naruto just growled at him, even with tears in his eyes. **"He's free of you now…" **He growled, before pushing off the ground and running off, with Sasuke in tow.

Soon he got back to the cave that was base for him, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Neji. He was glad to see Sakura there. He ran over and lowered Sasuke onto the floor. **"Sakura-chan!"** he said desperately.** "You have to be able to heal him Sakura-chan!"** Naruto added urgently. Naruto hadn't forgotten what he and Sasuke were once. He still loved the guy, even if he was an idiot. He couldn't lose him, not now.

Sakura gasped and took the bandages off Sasuke and began to pour her healing chakra into Sasuke's body, but even as she molded the muscles back together, tears began to pour from her own eyes. She was trying for Naruto's benefit but, she knew already Sasuke was dead. After a moment she pulled her hands away, the skin still broken but not so bad that he'd 'bleed to death'. She looked at Naruto sadly. **"I'm sorry Naruto…"** she said softly. **"I know you tried everything you could…But Sasuke is dead…"**

Kakashi herded Sai and Neji out, and Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. Sakura didn't know Naruto's relationship with Sasuke, it was a little too dangerous to tell her. But still she could tell Naruto was devastated. She placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, but he just looked away, not wanting her to see him crying like this. He had never cried like this before. With Sasuke gone, what was the meaning of life? His entire life had been devoted to Sasuke. None of his other aspirations seemed important without Sasuke. **"please…leave me alone for a bit Sakura-chan…"** he said and she sighed and nodded. **"Okay…"** she whispered and then got up and left.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap and held on to him. He buried his face in Sasuke's hair and let himself sob. Sasuke was gone, everything was meaningless now. But still, Naruto could not die like Sasuke. He had to continue to suffer, because Sakura, Kakashi, even that idiot Sai would be almost as devastated if they lost a comrade. So as Always, Naruto would suffer in silence. For now, he was taking his time to be with Sasuke, to cry for his fallen lover.

* * *

**So that is the second Installment of Lives Apart I hope you Enjoy. And please don't shoot me for what I did to Sasuke. There WILL be more Chapters! and don't forget this is a NaruSasu fic. **

**On this bright note, please rate and comment ^^ I love to know what everyone thinks ^^**

**Oh and...Not all the chapters will come up this fast...I jsut already had this chapter half done...it will probably be about two or three days between chapters. **


	3. Will You Force Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but...I wish I did! Though I guess owning this fiction is the next best thing. **

**Again I'd like to point out that seeing as I don't actually KNOW alot of what happens in the series, alot of this WILL be WRONG **

**Do not kill me over the above mentioned fact, or the fact that this is a few days later than I promised. **

**As before Speech is in bold **

**_Thoughts are in italics _**

**Anyway please enjoy the third intallment of Lives Apart titled "Will you Force me?" Be warned there is cuteness in this chapter. **

* * *

Pitiful sobs wracked his normally strong frame. Unbeknownst to anyone, dark orange flames of chakra began to surround the two lovers. If Kyuubi feared anything, it was that damn Uchiha. Not because Sasuke had the sharingan, but because he was just about the only one with the power to bring about the death of Naruto, and therefore Kyuubi himself. It was annoying to be so tied to a human, but Kyuubi would prolong his life as long as he could, and if that meant using his powers on a fucking Uchiha, he would. That human girl was close to right. Sasuke had given up on life. But Sasuke wasn't dead. All Kyuubi had to do was what that annoyance did to Naruto before. Kyuubi went inside the Uchiha's mind, to slap some sense into him.

Inside Sasuke's mind Kyuubi found the boy huddled in some dark recess of his mind. Sasuke was sure he was dying, but didn't know why it was taking so long. When he looked up and saw Kyuubi, he stared blankly at him. The fox grabbed him by the shirt. **"Wake…the fuck…up…"** The fox growled at him, before the seal on Naruto pulled him back. Kyuubi had gained more freedom the longer Naruto searched for Sasuke, but this was pushing his limits. At least he'd had time to relay the message to the Uchiha. If only the Uchiha would listen to him.

Sasuke was unsure of what just happened inside his mind, but he knew one thing, now that he checked his body. He wasn't dying anymore. He wasn't dead. He was still alive and trapped within this dirtied and destroyed body. He shuddered lightly in his mind, before taking control of his body again. He was surprised to feel that he was not on the floor, and there was a weight on his shoulder. His first thought was Orochimaru, until he heard the pitiful sobs coming from the being he was in the arms of. It was Naruto. Naruto had saved him, or at least kept him alive, whether that was actually saving him or cursing him, was left to be seen. He noticed the orange flames around them dying off, going back within Naruto. It pulled at heartstrings he thought were long gone to see Naruto this way, but it would have been better for the blonde if he'd just let him die. Naruto would want things to be the same, but nothing could be the same.

**"Dobe…you look like shit…"** Sasuke said quietly, causing Naruto to sit up sharply and look down at the man in his arms. First though, to Sasuke's slight amusement, he looked around for a ghost. Sasuke wondered if Naruto's fear of ghosts would have stretched even to himself. But finally hopeful cerulean eyes met blank emotionless obsidian ones. **"Teme! I thought you were dead!"** he cried out, wiping his eyes dry. Sasuke cringed at the look of joy on Naruto's face. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke, like they always did, but Sasuke's muscles all tensed, and he was unresponsive otherwise. Naruto leaned back up and looked down at Sasuke.

**"Sasuke…"** Naruto started, but Sasuke just stared blankly at him. Naruto knew then, Sasuke was still lost to them, for now. **"Why Teme? Why did you do it?"** Naruto asked looking at him. It was amazing how quickly Naruto could stop crying, but he had. Sasuke was alive, that meant that there was still hope. For the longest time Sasuke didn't answer. He merely got out of Naruto's arms, not wanting to dirty the blonde anymore. He really had severed all ties with Naruto, and it was his own choice. As many times as he had tried to kill Naruto in the past, he knew for sure he was no longer Naruto's. He wasn't the Sasuke Naruto remembered, and he never would be. **"I fulfilled my life's ambition. I have nothing left to live for."** Sasuke finally answered, sitting on the ground looking at Naruto.

Naruto felt his heart clench painfully. Sasuke would always have him. **"You have me Sasuke…"** he said softly but Sasuke looked away. **"Don't flatter yourself Dobe…I stopped caring about you years ago…"** He bit out. It was a lie, a horrible lie that tied his stomach in a knot, but one he felt he had to tell. Naruto stared at him. **"Sasuke…I know you didn't. Our hearts have been connected since we got together…and they always will be."** He said crawling over to Sasuke who was suddenly on edge, staring at him, though his eyes were still dead. **"You have your own ambitions Naruto. You should forget about me and go for them. I don't WANT to be part of your life anymore."** He said quietly. Naruto sighed. **"I don't want them without you…please come home Sasuke."** Did Naruto even listen? Sasuke began to wonder about that. He wondered if Naruto even heard a single word he said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto silently. If he went back he'd be executed or imprisoned. Didn't Naruto realize that? No he didn't. One look into Naruto's trusting eyes told him that. Naruto honestly expected that everything would return to normal. **"I will never go back Naruto...not willingly. Will you force me?" **Sasuke said staring at Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke. **"No…"** Naruto finally decided. **"But no matter what you do Sasuke; I'm never letting you go again. I spent the past three years looking for you…Now that I found you again, I'm never letting go…So no…I wont force you back to Konoha…but I wont let you go."** He said looking at him. Sasuke looked at Naruto silently, there was a lot of that going around at the moment, and finally sighed. Naruto moved over and hugged Sasuke lightly, and sighed when again, Sasuke froze in his embrace.

Sasuke had long forgotten what a loving embrace was, but here was Naruto, hugging him lovingly as if he didn't care about what he'd done or who he'd become. Naruto's unending faithfulness was a little unnerving to the abused Uchiha. These hugs, Sasuke could stand them only a bit, because they hadn't really been tainted by that damn snake. Of course Orochimaru never hugged him. He was breaking him. Sasuke hated to admit it, but he was broken, prpbably beyond repair. He felt Naruto let go thanks to Sasuke's automatic response to any contact. Sasuke wondered how faithful Naruto would be, when he found out that Orochimaru had made Sasuke unfaithful. Naruto was forgiving, but Sasuke was sure he would not be that forgiving. Naruto would never trust him agian after that. So he decided then and there, Naruto would never find out. Sasuke would take that secret to the grave with him.

In the midst of his thoughts, he felt someone above him and he looked up to see Naruto standing over him and holding his hand to Sasuke. **"Please come home with me Sasuke."** he said softly. **"You're selfish Dobe. Insisting I do what you want. Especially when I already told you I don't want to."** he said, but even then, he found himself reaching up towards Naruto. He wanted to go back, but just before his hand made contact with Naruto's, The image of Orochimaru barred him from it, and he slapped Naruto's hand away. Sasuke could never go back. He would always be plagued with the guilt of having been unfaithful to Naruto. He couldn't be with him, not knowing his most painful secret.

Naruto was worried when Sasuke refused to take his hand, but then he reached out and grabbed it anyway, and pulled him up to him. **"Someday you'll take my hand on your own…but for now Sasuke…I've changed my mind…I will be selfish…for once in my life I'm going to be selfish." **he said looking at Sasuke. **"I want you to come home with me…"** he said determinedly. Sasuke looked into his clear blue eyes, and saw he had no choice. Now this was what he was used to, not from Naruto, but from the last three years of people forcing their will on him. This was what he was waiting for. He smirked a little. **"You're going to force me?"** He asked him, and Naruto sighed, and nodded. **"I will force you…"** He said and Sasuke closed his eyes. Deep inside he hated to make Naruto do this, but it was the only way that felt right.

**"You will have to weaken me first."** Sasuke said opening his eyes. There was nothing in them. What Naruto did was nothing at all what Sasuke expected. Normally that would require some form of forced intimacy, and not Just Orochimaru, but his new team as well took to it fairly easily. All Naruto did was hug him. Sasuke stood there silently, and just sighed. Naruto didn't get it at all, but that was Naruto. Sasuke looked at the blonde idiot and sighed. It reminded him of when they first got together. Memories he had long since buried in his mind resurfaced now. Naruto remembered them too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Sasuke were twelve years old. The chunin exams loomed before them. All there was to do was train and wait. It just so happened that Naruto and Sasuke went to the same Training grounds that night. If they hadn't, who knows if they ever would have gotten together? They both trained their asses off until they were about to collapse, like usual. They sat together against a tree, regaining their energy. Sasuke seemed more sad than usual, and leave it to Naruto to be the one that noticed. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke several times, trying to get up the nerve to ask, when Sasuke finally snapped at him. **"Dobe! What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?"** He asked and Naruto practically jumped into the tree. **"A-Ah I'm not!"** he said before sighing. **"It's just that…you seem sad today…"** Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, as Naruto turned a bit to face him. **"I was just…wondering…what was wrong…" **He said looking at him.

Sasuke's eyes were wide at this moment. He'd been sure Naruto was going to tell him off. After all, Naruto didn't see him have any reason to be upset, and Sasuke honestly thought he didn't care. The Sasuke sighed and looked at the sky. **"Don't worry about it. It's none of your business."** He bit out, but Naruto didn't give up that easily. He crawled over and straddled Sasuke looking right in his eyes. **"Come on teme…tell me…"** He said watching Sasuke's normally pale face light up like a Christmas tree. **"Dobe get off!"** Sasuke yelled trying to push Naruto off. However thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto had already regenerated energy, while Sasuke had not. Sasuke couldn't push Naruto off and glared up at him. **"I'll move when you tell me what is wrong!" **Naruto insisted as he held his place straddling Sasuke. Naruto was calm as if he didn't even realize how this would look to other people. He probably didn't. The only person Naruto ever seemed to care what they thought of him was Sasuke.

After a moment Sasuke gave in. **"it's the anniversary." **He said quietly. Naruto leaned back and looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were half-lidded in sadness. Naruto got off and looked at Sasuke. **"The anniversary of what?"** He asked quietly, watching Sasuke get up, so Naruto couldn't do anything so weird again.** "The day Itachi killed everyone."** he bit out looking at Naruto. Sasuke had never talked about that with anyone, so why he felt it was alright with Naruto, he didn't know. But he did feel it was alright. Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke. **"Oh...I'm sorry…" **he said softly. Sasuke scoffed. **"I don't need your pity…"** he growled then his eyes widened. Naruto wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. Naruto was freakin' hugging him. Sasuke felt his face heat up again as Naruto shook his head.** "Sympathy…"** Naruto muttered, as if it was different. Sasuke stood there as he was hugged, and for some reason, didn't push the blonde away.

Sasuke felt a heat behind his eyes that he hadn't felt for a long time. Maybe this was what he needed. He just needed Naruto. Maybe he could forget about it. Forget about everything. Slowly, and surely, Sasuke raised his arms and embraced Naruto. **"Idiot…"** He said softly. Naruto looked at him and smiled a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two were suddenly brought out of their memories by an audible gasp. Sasuke looked up, then tapped Naruto, who blinked and turned around. **"Sakura-chan!"** he said looking at her as she walked in. **"I came to check on you Naruto…but…"** Naruto smiled at her. "**He's alive Sakura-chan…"** He said and she smiled, before smiling brightly and running over. **"Sasuke-kun…you're…"** She said and Sasuke nodded. **"Will you…"** Again he nodded, and his dead eyes traveled to Naruto. Sakura looked at Naruto. He did it. She was so happy. She, however, knew what would happen. She looked at Sasuke, and he sighed. They both knew Naruto would never believe that it might not be worth it, but Naruto would do something drastic if he had to. They both knew that.

After a moment Kakashi came in as well. **"Sasuke." **He greeted, and Sasuke stiffened a little. His tone sounded cold. This was what Sasuke was waiting for. Other than Sakura and Naruto, no one would welcome him warmly. Naruto smiled at Kakashi. **"Kakashi-sensei look! He's alive!"** Naruto said, but then looked confused as Kakashi walked over, and Sasuke put his hands together. When Kakashi handcuffed Sasuke, Naruto sighed and looked at him. **"You don't have to!"** Naruto insisted, but it was a look from Sasuke that silenced him. **"You said you'd force me…"** Sasuke said and Naruto sighed. **"TEME!"** he huffed and grabbed him by the arm. **"Then _I_ will force you…come sit by me.."** he said and pulled Sasuke to sit beside them as Kakashi said over the intercom that they would be returning to the village with Sasuke tomorrow. Sakura rolled her eyes at how posessive Naruto was. She was fairly convinced that Naruto would literally eat anyone that tried to take Sasuke from him now. The strange part to her was, Sasuke accepted this from Naruto. He seemed almost willing to accepted any way Naruto treated him, even if Naruto decided to be pissed of and beat the shit out of him. To her, something was off. She supposed she'd find out tomorrow, today she would just be happy that Sasuke was alive.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the others. perhaps enough to leave comments this time? (unless of course you've told me elsewhere)**

**anyway thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up in a few days. **


	4. Homecoming

**Hey everybody! A few notes. I STILL don't own Naruto or the characters in it. **

**and as crappy as this story is...still my idea! I hope you enjoy this enstallment of Lives Apart titled Homecoming.**

**Also I got lazy after four days of writing this...so not only do I ask you to forgive any suckyness in this chapter...but also Forgive the fact that I didn't go through and bold all the speech...**

* * *

Kakashi stood watch that night. Mostly he watched for Enemy Nin, especially any bent on saving Sasuke. None came. However there was something more painful he watched that night. Naruto and Sasuke. Tonight was the first time he'd ever seen Naruto sleep without tossing and turning. Naruto was sleeping curled up next to Sasuke, his arm draped over him, while Sasuke slept on his side, due to the cuffs, slightly curled into Naruto. In their sleep the boys showed a bit of their true feelings. Sakura slept near them, but being the more practical of her and Naruto, she woke up halfway through the night.

She walked over to Kakashi who smiled sadly to her. "Can't sleep?" She shook her head, a look of worry on her face. "What will you do Sakura?" Kakashi asked quietly, and she sighed. "I don't know Kakashi-sensei…I don't think there is anything I can do, except to leave it up to Naruto." she said softly, sitting next to him. She looked out at the sky. "Is there any way to save him Sensei? He can't die…not now that he's been miraculously brought back to life…" she said quietly. Kakashi sighed softly. "I don't know Sakura…I honestly don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked through the village with Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto felt a familiar sensation, but it wasn't directed at him. The cold hatful glances were directed at the man in his custody. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and saw he was not walking proud really, though he was trying. Sasuke looked defeated. And he was. Sasuke knew he deserved every hated glance. They'd only get worse if anyone found out the truth of why he never came back. Sasuke kept his eyes in front of him, and didn't look at anyone, though he did notice Sakura almost punch someone.

When they arrived at Tsunade's office it was only Tsunade, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. A long silence stretched among them, before Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples. "Sasuke Uchiha. You understand that, for your crimes against Konoha The penalty awaiting you is death…" she said and Sasuke nodded slowly, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He knew that. Everyone but Naruto knew that, but everyone also knew Naruto wouldn't allow that.

Sure enough the second Sasuke nodded, Naruto began protesting. "Baa-chan! You can't! I can't lose Sasuke again!" he said, and looked at her sternly. Tsunade sighed a bit. "Naruto…that is the Law of Konoha and has been since-" "Baa-chan! You can't kill Sasuke! You can't! He's important to this village…to many of the people in it and he's MY most precious person there HAS to be-" "NARUTO! Shut up! Will you let me finish DAMNIT?" Tsunade said and Naruto quieted down, standing next to Sasuke. "As was just demonstrated, death is not an option for you…" Tsunade added, causing Sasuke to raise his head lightly, not sure if he liked that or not. "So I have discussed this over with the elders and they have agreed, the punishment befitting your crime, is jail, for the number of years you've been a missing Nin. So for the next three years, you will be held in a maximum security prison. And No Naruto…that cannot be changed…" She said and Naruto glared at her. Why? Why was it that every time he found Sasuke, Sasuke slipped from his grasp again?

Literally so, Naruto had to relinquish his hold on Sasuke when the ANBU team came to escort him. "Good work Naruto…" one of them said, but Naruto didn't feel like it. He felt like he failed again. He was always so close to bringing Sasuke home. Always close, never there. Always he was taken away from him. Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke as he was gone. "No it's not 'good work' I still failed…" he said softly. Sakura put her arm around Naruto's shoulder. "No Naruto…he's here. In three years everything can return to normal.' she assured him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A couple months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was alone. He was always alone. Three years he would be in this dank cell, a cell that greatly reminded him of his own mind. Empty and solitary. Lonely. This was the perfect place for Sasuke. Right now he didn't know how many days had past, because there was no sun to mark the passage of time. But this day was a different day. A man came in, it looked like Kakashi, but Sasuke could tell by his eyes, it wasn't Kakashi. The man entered Sasuke's cell, causing the raven to move back into the corner, hoping the man thought the cell was empty, that he had the wrong one. When Did Sasuke ever have such luck?

The man walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the hair. "Hello Sasuke-kun…" the man hissed darkly to the Uchiha, running his free hand along Sasuke's chest. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's bruisingly. Sasuke tried to fight, which amused the man greatly. "Fighting again Sasuke-kun?" He hissed and Sasuke tried to push him off. Three years, he could be sterilized in three years but…not if this man kept coming back. The man forced Sasuke onto the ground roughly, drawing blood from his head. Sasuke hissed and kicked out, only the feel a knee come down harshly on his legs keeping them still. Even now, even at sixteen, he was no match for him.

Orochimaru licked over Sasuke's curse mark, causing him to groan, trying not to give the man any satisfaction. His mind was going numb. He would never be clean; he would never be allowed to go back to Naruto. Orochimaru continued what he knew worked; he aroused Sasuke to his breaking point, before he stood up and left the cell. Sasuke looked up at him breathing heavily. He didn't say anything, he just lay his head back down to wait until he was alone.

Again, when was Sasuke ever so lucky? Right about that moment the door opened, shedding light on most of the cells. "Kakashi-sensei? Are you in here?" Naruto called lightly. He looked around and saw no one. It had been months. Naruto wanted to See Sasuke. He had to see him; he couldn't go three years without him. Hearing Naruto's voice, Sasuke pulled his clothes back on and sat up. He was in pain, even if his eyes didn't show it, but he would never let Naruto see him in such a pitiful state, even if it meant hurting Naruto.

Naruto walked over to the cell and looked in. "Sasuke?" He said softly. The Uchiha looked at him, but that was all the acknowledgement Sasuke would give him. "I…I miss you Sasuke…A year is almost up now…" He tried again, but got no answer from Sasuke. He opened the door and saw Sasuke move away from him. Naruto sighed. "Sasuke I'm sorry I-…" he said walking towards him, but then he sighed and turned away. "I still love you…" he whispered before heading towards the door, when he felt a hand griping his pants leg. He turned and faced Sasuke who was finally showing his pain. "Naruto…" he said and Naruto turned and bent down next to him. "Do you remember…that day you came uninvited to my house?" Sasuke asked lowly. Naruto blinked slowly, and nodded, remembering it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Start Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were still several days before the chunin exams. Naruto decided that Sasuke might like to train with him on purpose this time. He ran quickly over to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door. He waited, but no answer came and he got worried. "Sasuke?" He called, opening the door. He heard sounds in the bedroom, and got worried. It sounded like Sasuke, and he sounded like he was in pain. He ran to Sasuke's bedroom and threw open the door.

Sasuke, luckily, had heard the noisy blonde and covered himself up. You see he wasn't in pain, he had been pleasuring himself. Slowly but surely he realized he was in pain, distracted from the pleasure, the pressure built up in his groin was nearly unbearable. "Sasuke?" Naruto said earning a glare from the raven. "Go away…" Sasuke growled. Then he groaned as Naruto sat on the bed. "DOBE! Do you not understand what "go away" means?" Naruto leaned up in Sasuke's face, causing the other to blush and groan again. "Dobe…what are you doing?" he asked darkly.

"Are you okay Sasuke? You're eyes say you're in pain…" He said and Sasuke glared at him. "Even if I was you can't help so just go…" he started but before he could say "Away" Naruto put his hand between his legs, so he moaned instead, cursing himself for being so weak. Naruto moved his hand away quickly and looked at Sasuke. Slowly Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't have a shirt on. Naruto sat up looking at Sasuke, who was blushing heavily and panting lightly. "Sasuke…were you?" He asked and Sasuke shoved at his chest. "So what if I was Dobe…go AWAY!" He said and Naruto moved the blankets to his waist, causing Sasuke to yelp. "What are you doing!" "Is it painful?" Naruto asked causing Sasuke to look away. After a moment Sasuke nodded, and looked at Naruto again. He moved the blanket down revealing Sasuke's erection standing strong and proud, just like the Uchiha himself. Sasuke started to ask what Naruto was doing, before he placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and took his length into his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto looked at Sasuke after remembering that day. "Sasuke…how?" he whispered, moving Sasuke's clothes off his shoulders. Sasuke shuddered softly. He didn't want Naruto to know, and was regretting telling him about his pain, but he didn't want Naruto to leave him yet. Naruto gasped softly, the more he moved Sasuke's clothes off. "These bruises Sasuke…they're fresh…" he said softly, moving, finally, his pants off, once again seeing the proud strong erection glaring him in the face.

Naruto reached down and placed his hand gently around Sasuke's erection, causing him to moan. It had been so long since Sasuke had had a gentle touch at all, much less there. Not only that but it was Naruto. A gentle blush coated his cheeks. When Naruto took the erection into his mouth Sasuke moaned deeply. His body shook with anticipation, used to the pleasure stopping by now. In light of the past, it took him only a few moments before he filled Naruto's throat with his seed.

After Naruto finished swallowing, he sat up and looked at Sasuke. "Now Sasuke…I want answers." he said softly. Sasuke nodded, pulling his clothes back on, but he couldn't find the words to say anything. He wanted to pretend this never happened, but Naruto had seen the bruises, that Sasuke hadn't even been thinking about when he asked Naruto for help. "Sasuke? What happened Sasuke?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke said nothing. His eyes blanked out even more. Naruto looked at him, his eyes burning lightly. "Sasuke…why wont you tell me! Sasuke!" he said but Sasuke just looked away. Naruto went to hug him again, and felt Sasuke tense under him. "Sasuke…" he said but he could tell that Sasuke wouldn't' say anything, but Naruto did notice one of Sasuke's subtle hints, Sasuke had a hold of the smallest corner of Naruto's sleeve.

Sasuke didn't want Naruto to leave yet, but he couldn't tell him anything. He had intended to. He was going to tell Naruto everything and beg for him to forgive him, but Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to do either one. So in silence and in secret, Naruto and Sasuke sat in Sasuke's prison cell. Naruto wanted to know what had happened to Sasuke, but knew he wouldn't get any answers this time, but he could always come back and ask again.

* * *

**Well there it was. Sasuke's Homecoming. **

**At least he didn't die again right? well anyway...even if it sucks...and is late...feel free to leave comments. **


	5. The End of the Beginning

**Hello fans. Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I got severe writers block and then just forget. But here I am again with a brand new installment of Lives Apart **

**Sadly I do not own the REAL Naruto, or any of his friends or the setting or his enemies or anything. That is all Kishimoto-san's creation. **

**However...this story is completely from my own head. Thats why it suck and/or makes no sense. **

**I do know that it will be incorrect according much of what Kishimoto-san said, but I don't really care. This is my version...and its cool. **

**This chapter will be alot lighter and happier, because it marks the end of the first segment. After this things are very different. I hope you enjoy **

**CHAPTER 5: THE END OF THE BEGINNING**

* * *

A lot can happen in two years. And I do mean a lot. Naruto had mentioned that someone was sneaking into the prison cell and getting after Sasuke. They weren't trying to free him, because Naruto hadn't seen them, but they were coming. Tsunade obliged and put guards outside Sasuke's cell. They eventually did report that something weird was going on. Finally Orochimaru was caught when Naruto and Sakura were on guard.

Naruto was leaning against the cell, the tenth day in the month of October, a gift from Tsunade, in the second year. He was chatting away. Sasuke was starting to calm down. Still he said nothing of his past, deciding to stick with his resolve, as he always did, to take the full extent of the secret to the grave with him. After a moment they looked up and saw Tsunade come in. **"Naruto, I have a mission for you."** she said, and Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he put his hands together in a familiar hand sign. Chakra coated Sakura's hand. Suddenly there were about a hundred Narutos and Sakura punched Tsunade into them, revealing Orochimaru. No one but the sanin himself noticed Sasuke tense up. **"How did you know…?"** Orochimaru growled. HE wasn't prepared for these two to be so intelligent. Instead, he made a stupid mistake. "**Baa-chan is drunk off her ass in the hot spring with Temari and some other girls."** Naruto said glaring at Orochimaru. **"Didn't know it was you…but I'm glad it is…**" He said smirking. He held one hand out, his eyes glowing slightly in anger. IT was moments like this that Kyuubi loved the most. His clones hated it, even if they were just clones, Kyuubi's Chakra pained them. The clones gripped Orochimaru's arms tightly, until Sakura came up behind them with her super strength, and broke all of his limbs. Now Orochimaru was old. Without Sasuke, his body was becoming almost useless. The replacement he had been forced to use, was pathetic. So all he could do, as Naruto summoned his Rasengan, was watch.

Suddenly, before Naruto struck, Orochimaru smirked. **"You want answers."** He said and Naruto froze and stared at him. **"What?"** Orochimaru smirked, and looked at him. **"You want to know about Sasuke. Why he acts the way he does. How I own him."** Naruto was listening, but when Orochimaru said the last few words, he ruined his own scheme. Naruto shoved the Rasengan through the snake and growled, **"Sasuke will tell me…when he's ready."** and he stood up looking down at the Sanin. **"They are getting old Sakura…"** he whispered. Sasuke was staring with wide eyes and the mass of lifeless flesh that was the ancient Sanin. Sakura looked down. "Only in this case is it a good thing." Naruto nodded.** "Ero Senin and Baa-chan are…"** He shook his head and smiled. Then he looked at Sasuke. **"Is he the one?" **He asked, staring silently at his lover. Sasuke's still dead eyes revealed nothing, but in his mind, he was realizing Naruto was not an idiot, as many believed. Naruto was starting to piece things together. He knew Sasuke would not bruise himself like that, and the person breaking in all the time was Orochimaru. Orochimaru was trying to get at Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sakura. **"Please give me a few moments alone with Sasuke?"** he said and she nodded. **"Alright Naruto."** she said and went outside, while Naruto went in Sasuke's cell and closed the door behind him. Sasuke was sitting on the provided bed, staring blankly at Naruto.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and sighed. **"Sasuke…I am eighteen today."** He started and sighed. **"I know."** Sasuke said calmly, evenly. Naruto didn't like that even now, Sasuke was distant and emotionless, but he didn't know how good the other guards were. Maybe Sasuke had been suffering this whole time. And he had, no one else really watched, or cared. But not only that, but the truth plagues Sasuke's mind. **"I am not a child any more.**" He added, to which Sasuke repeated, **"I know.**" Naruto looked at Sasuke.** "I deserve the truth."** he finished, earning a final, **"I know."** and silence. Naruto sighed and buried his face in his hands. **"I want to hear it from you Sasuke. What did he do?"** He said and Sasuke looked at the wall, his eyes flickering with a slight nervousness that caused a knot to form in his stomach. **"You already know." **Sasuke said evenly, and Naruto's head shot up and he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him, and allowed a dry smirk to appear on his face. "**Naruto…don't play stupid."** he said and Naruto shook his head.** "So it was Orochimaru who did…that…to you! Last year? When I came looking for Kakashi-sensei?"** Sasuke just looked away. Naruto got out of the cell and Kicked Orochimaru's corpse several times before returning to Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing. It was coming the time for Naruto's rejection, and then the blonde would let him die. Sasuke knew he could never again be good enough for Naruto, especially after betraying him so thoroughly.

Naruto went back to the cell and looked at Sasuke, leaning against the wall. **"I told you not to go Sasuke…"** he said and Sasuke flinched involuntarily. Naruto sighed and went to Sasuke and knelt in front of him. **"Look at me Teme."** he said softly, to which Sasuke complied. **"Is this what all that 'force me' shit was about?"** he asked quietly. Sasuke nodded. Naruto sighed, and stood up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. **"I'm sorry."** he said softly. Sasuke froze not only because of the touch, but because Naruto apologized. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, and anger flashed in his eyes and he shoved Naruto hard against the wall. **"You're sorry? What the FUCK do you have to be sorry about?" He yelled at the stunned Naruto, whose ass was now on the floor. "I left you! I allowed myself to be fucked senseless by everyone! Orochimaru, my team, everyone! I cut my ties with you! I betrayed YOU! I am the one who should be sorry, not you! Fucking asshole!"** he said and Naruto's cerulean orbs could not possibly be wider. He was breathing heavily as Sasuke began to calm down and sat back on the bed. As he calmed down he realized two very important things. The first, Naruto, by whatever magical power he possessed, had broken his careful stoic appearance. The second, and more important, was that he had just yelled at Naruto. Naruto was so willing to forgive him, and while that was part of the problem, it was something Sasuke had longed for. Naruto and Sasuke sat there in silence after a moment, both breathing heavily and thinking over the words Sasuke had just belted out. Finally, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sat up and looked at Sasuke, sitting cross-legged on the floor. **"I'm sorry I couldn't find you. I couldn't even look for you. More than that I couldn't save you. The whole time we were together I never understood. Never. I'm sorry that the one person you went to for help turned out to be what he was." Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry that your luck is as horrid as it is. That you had to lose everything precious to you."** He said and Sasuke looked at him. **"None of that is your fault Usuratonkachi…"** Naruto smiled at Sasuke. **"I know. But I thought we were apologizing for things that aren't our fault."** Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, causing the now confused raven to look at him. **"You didn't ask for that. You only wanted training in the ways of the ninja. To be strong. I can understand that. In my own way I wanted the same thing. I will always love you Sasuke…no matter what happened."** He said and Sasuke looked at him without any emotion, but after a moment he lowered his head, so his bangs covered his eyes, and hid the blush he thought had been lost to him forever. **"Shut up Dobe…"** he said quietly, and Naruto positively beamed. There was hope even now. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. **"See you soon Sasuke."** he whispered.

-_A few months later_-

It felt like a lifetime, but now Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade all stood on the balcony overlooking all of Konoha, where everyone had gathered. **"Today!"** Tsunade boomed, bringing everyone to a silence. **"We welcome back a member of our village, who has served his time, for a childish mistake. He was wounded, and was seeking repair. We cannot blame a young pre-teen boy for that. So now, six years later, he is one of us again…Sasuke Uchiha, a citizen of Konoha!"** She said, and there was great cheering. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and took his hand, causing him to jolt, and then look at Naruto. Naruto smiled gently, but Sakura tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Tsunade was still talking. **"As many of you know, that is not the only news I want to report! I am getting older now. And quite frankly I want to relax, and not deal with you people anymore."** She said causing a bunch of people, Naruto and Kakashi included. **"So I have chosen a new Hokage to serve in my place. Someone kind, caring, and energetic. This person has won over the hearts of many people here, and that is important. Many of you will follow this person, and as Sasuke's atonement, he will of course be this person's personal, body guard."** Many people mumbled at that, but knew it was for the best. Naruto was huffy. He didn't want to share Sasuke, and Tsunade's next words, **'The council has agreed that he is the best choice to take my place'** told Naruto it was sure as hell not him. The council hated him. He was 'the Kyuubi brat' after all. **"But baa-chaaaaan"** he muttered to himself, his eyebrows knitting together. Sakura shushed Naruto.

**"Now this person, I know, will do what is best for the people of Konoha, and has proven himself time and time again. He's currently an ANBU captain and has proven great leadership skills."** Now, Naruto was listening. He was an ANBU captain. Tsunade smirked to herself, and looked around. "**Anyone who knows who it is, would you like to say something?"** After a moment Neji stepped up. **"I know who it is."** he said and he looked out at the people. **"I don't think there is a person in this village that doesn't. He has made a difference in everyone's life. Especially mine. Sometimes he makes stupid choices, but when it really comes to it, he will protect anyone that needs it. He has a strong heart, and has proven once again, that one can change their place in life." **He backed off and Naruto blinked. There was no way it was him. IT couldn't be. But who else had told Neji that? Tsunade smiled. Lee stepped up after that, and said simply, **"He is a great friend, and proved what I knew all along, hard work and the will to prove certain people wrong, is better than accepting what one is naturally born with."** and stepped back. Iruka stepped up and said 'he' was his favorite student. Sakura stepped up after that. She looked at Tsunade, who shook her head and Sakura sighed. **"We all know who it is. No one else is so perfect for this place."** she said as her speech opener, and Tsunade sighed and smiled and nodded. **"He was on my team…as rookies."** she said and looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "**I thought he was just stupid then. Just some idiot lucky to even be there. Always getting in my way of Sasuke-kun and screwing up. But as we grew up I realized one thing. I was right…**" she said giggling, and watching Naruto huff. **"But look at where he is now. ANBU captain. He rescued Sasuke-kun. And now about to reach his ultimate goal. I knew he would get here eventually. I watched him begin to surpass me and even began to surpass Sasuke-kun. All because he never gave up. And as long as he never gives up, he'll be one of the best Hokages we've ever had. Right up there with Jii-sama and Shishou."** Sakura smiled and stepped back by Naruto who was positively red. He was blushing so badly, not used to so many compliments. Sai wanted his chance. **"I didn't know him very long. but he has taught me some very important things..."** he said and looked at Naruto and opened his mouth and Sakura covered it. **"I think you should leave it at that Sai..."** she said a small vein in her forehead twitching.

Then Kakashi poofed from no where. **"Sorry I'm late…"** he said and Naruto bust out laughing, before calming himself and listening to what Kakashi had to say. **"You're just in time Kakashi. It's your turn."** Tsunade said and Kakashi chuckled rubbing the back of his head. **"My turn huh. I guess he knows…" "Yeah but you have to say it without using his name, and while addressing the people" **Tsunade said and Kakashi sighed. **"Alright….So…what can I say? He was the craziest Student I've ever had. In fact…it's because of him I even trained team seven. Sasuke was decent…but foolish. Sakura…well she was just a ditsy little girl with a crush. And when I first met him…and all that was on his mind was Ramen and this…well I didn't think it would go so well."** Sakura snorted a little and Naruto blushed. Even Sasuke cracked a ghost of a smile. **"And that test…was an absolute disaster. Naruto didn't even try. He found ways around the rules, or just flat out broke them. But if he hadn't, I would have flunked the team. He was loud, obnoxious, and annoying. But it did what he wanted. I was always watching him. And I was proud of everything I saw." **Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi was proud of him? Even then?** "He was always growing and learning and, even if he wasn't good at it, he always tried until he got it. And Sasuke was essential to that. Naruto was always his best when Sasuke was there to challenge him. That is one thing I will never go back on. They make one hell of a team."** Sasuke looked away, but only because he was embarrassed now.

After Kakashi finished, Sasuke stepped up nervously, and let go of Naruto's hand. "**May I?**" he asked quietly, and Tsunade blinked, then nodded. **"I know…no one wants to hear me."** He said and looked stoically out at them, then turned to look at Naruto. **"But I had to add one more thing. Kakashi-sensei is right. He and I make a good team. And I will gladly protect him, the way he has done for me. I left the village to find something I needed, but it was under my nose the whole time. HE tried to tell me. I am going to try to make it up to him, by serving as his guardian in this village. I am glad to be allowed to come back."** He didn't have a tone, or any emotion in his eyes, but Naruto couldn't help but hurry forward and hug Sasuke. Sasuke stiffened, but closed his eyes and allowed it, just like the first time. **"NAruto…"** Tsunade said and Naruto looked up. **"Are you willing to accept the role of Being Konoha's sixth Hokage?"** Tsunade asked, and Naruto let go of Sasuke and smiled brightly. **"Yes Baa-chan! I accept!"** Tsunade placed the hat on his head, then the robe around him and Naruto smirked happily. **"I'm Hokage! BELIEVE IT!"** he said and several people groaned collectively, before laughing.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and tackled him, and this time Sasuke's arms instinctively wrapped around Naruto as they toppled. Luckily thy caught on the railing and didn't fall to the floor.** "I'm Hokage!"** he said excitedly and Sasuke nodded. **"I know."** he said and Naruto kissed him, causing Sasuke to freeze completely. Everyone saw them. Everyone in the entire village knew. Sakura gasped and Kakashi and Tsunade just smiled. In fact there was not as big a surprise as Sasuke would have thought. The surprise came when Sasuke pushed Naruto away and said, **"Not yet."** Then Naruto simply smiled and said **"sorry, I just got excited." **Sasuke nodded lightly. Naruto walked up to the railing and smiled at everyone. **"Thank you…"** he said to all of them, and the wind blew and he looked towards the Hokage monument, holding on to the hat as the wind blew the robe and the flap on the hat around him. Sasuke walked up and stood next to him, while all his other friends that were up there stood behind him. **"I did it…"** He reached down and took Sasuke's hand with his free one and smiled.

* * *

**So that is the end of the first segment, but this story is not over yet. Sasuke still is not ready to be labeled as Happily ever after(and Oro is not that easy to get rid of..now is he?)**

**I figured that they needed something to go right for them. you may shoot me if you wish, but I felt a wave of pity. **

**Anyway, comment...I like those. And I hope my previous fans are not angry with me for this update taking so very long. **


End file.
